


Despridity

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a deep low cause he brother dead and Castiel is the only one who can help but his angel magic come with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despridity

One day Dean was walking down the street of haunted avenuetm when he hear a scream come from afar. He suprisedly looked toward the screem but could not identify the source so he called up his brother Sammy on hie tele

 

"Hey Sammy-boy i her a screem on hanted avenue n i ned u 2 come check it oot" he said into the fone speaker

"i would if i cood my good man,lean-dean but unfortunately i am dead" replied his bro

":(" said Deanie weenie. he realised what he had 2 do so he whistled for his trusty black car and hopped inside. He looked to the pasenger seat revealing a picture of his dad and brother and single tear rolled down his cheek.

as the dean-machine drove down the avenue there was a noise in his car so he looked behinf himself and it was CASTIEL

"Hey Casti wassup" Dean said nonchelant hidding his sad feelings to impress the angle.

"it me the angel back from da hevens 2 tel u dat i no how 2 bring ur brother back" he murmers. Just then Dean cuisine SLAMMED the breaks

"you what" he demander

"yes Dean i can do it but to make the ritual work u ned to have gay sex with me" Castiel said srsly

"omg :0" said Dean "but im not a homo"

"yes u r i have god powers and i no u like having your hole filled ;)" Castiel winks like he saw on the tv

"well im just doing this 4 Sam my man" Dean slurmped

"ok" Cas-lass sai

then dean drive to a nearbye hotle and got a room so that Cas could insert his yoghurt shooter deep into deans pooper making him fell emotions that hes never nown be4.

after the two men had done the sex to completion Sam appeared in the room.

"I AM ALOVE" he shouted with both his arms flailing wildly

"Sam i am so happy" Dean siad aloofly

"your welcum thhe both of you" said Csaiel

"I love you cas" said dean

"I am an angel i am incapable of such emotion" said cas and dean cryed into sammy whammys shoulder as htey all wen tout for ice cream.

 

LEAVE A COMMENT IF U WANT MORE

**Author's Note:**

> thank for the read, if u wanna see some amore of this den etell me maybs ill make a series  
> tihs is the first supernaturl fanfic ive ever done so tell me what u think


End file.
